Home-made ramen
by Zander2000
Summary: Hinata and Naruto get into a sensitive conversation while making dinner. HinataxNaruto


**A/N This though just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. Now chronologically not sure where this would take place (definitely after the war arc). Anyways hope you enjoy!**

"Why do you like me?"

I paused  
rolling the dough and looked up. I was met by Naruto's blue piercing eyes  
staring back at me. "Sorry. Could you say that again?", I said, caught off  
guard by his sudden question.

"I said why  
do you like me", Naruto said a little quieter before but still meeting my gaze.

I looked down from his gaze and  
went back to rolling the dough into thin lines that would soon be made into  
ramen. "I like you for a lot of reasons Naruto." I replied with a small smile  
on my lips."

"Yeah I know that, but why?" Naruto muttered while  
finally dropping his gaze and returning to seasoning the broth. "Not that I'm  
forgetting your awesome declaration of love while fighting Pain", I blushed  
slightly, "but why?" Naruto said a little louder than before, eyes set down  
into the swirl that his spoon was making in the broth.

My smile  
faltered for a moment. One thing that I had learned since beginning my  
relationship with Naruto, is that he's not always what people see him be. Sure  
he is optimistic, hardworking, and loud, he sometimes uses this to hide his  
insecurities. Growing up alone without any companions or family can change  
someone, they have to adapt to life. Even  
now in times of peace Naruto still finds it difficult to show his true  
feelings. It hurt me knowing that someone so wonderful could suffer so quietly.

I paused  
rolling again and looked up. "Naruto, you have the biggest heart of anyone I  
know. You constantly risk your life for people who wouldn't do the same for  
you, and most of all I admire your strength. It keeps pushing me to become  
better" I passionately exclaimed my sentiments in hopes of reaffirming his  
confidence. I knew that times like this were rare when I could just catch a  
glimpse through his armor.

Though this definitely  
seemed to lighten his mood his shoulders still drooped slightly, weighed down  
from the insecurities that plagued his mind. It was only now in the security of  
his own home and with me that he would show this much. I knew I had to squash  
it before his dark thoughts went back into hiding.

I dusted the flour off  
of my hands onto my apron and moved around the table  
where we are working on our dinner. I moved behind his back as he still  
dutifully stirred the broth. I could feel his shoulders tense as I delicately  
laid my fingers on them. "And Naruto.." I whispered into his ear, "I don't like  
you." His shoulders tensed and dropped slightly lower

"I love you." I finished  
as I wrapped my arms around his chest and laid my head against his back.

Though I couldn't see  
it, I could feel his large bright smile returning to his face. His muscles  
relaxed and he finally stopped stirring the broth (which had long been fully  
mixed) and laid his hands on my arms.

"I love you too"

He turned around and kissed the top of my head. We returned to finish up the meal, which was already mostly done. We placed my noodles into two bowls and put his broth on top. We had to clean off the table that we had prepared the food since it also served as a dining room table. A slight con of having our date at Naruto's house, but I didn't mind.

We sat down and gave thanks while breaking our chopsticks. Naruto and I took our first bites together, peacefully and contentedly. There was also one other thing that I had learned since beginning a relationship with Naruto.

Neither of us could cook.

The broth was over seasoned and tasted extremely bitter. I'm not even sure what happened to my noodles. As soon as they were added to the broth they broke apart and left a floury taste.

In the end, we both thought it would be much better if we just continued our date at Ichiraku's instead.

 **A/N hoped you enjoyed this little story. Please leave comments with any ideas on how to improve. Thanks! Zander out.**


End file.
